Rey en el Norte
by AquaTenea
Summary: Tres reyes de distintas épocas, con distintos nombres y apodos, pero todos nombrados 'Rey en el Norte'. Aviso: Esta historia participa en el reto 'El frio y duro Norte' del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.
1. El rey constructor

**Notas de la autora:** Antes de comenzar quiero decir que este es mi primer fic ambientado en el universo de ''Canción de Hielo y Fuego'' y me alegro de que sea acerca de uno de los lugares a los que más cariño les tengo, El Norte. Sed indulgentes :)

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

 **Aviso:** "Esta historia participa en el reto 'El frío y duro Norte' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

 **El rey constructor**

Desde que nació, Brandon sabía que no sería un gran guerrero, pero el quería hacer cosas importantes. No sabía empuñar una espada, y sus hermanos siempre le dañaban jugando a las peleas. Así que tomó otro camino. Mientras sus compañeros y amigos libraban fieras batallas en el patio nevado, Brandon prefería pasar su tiempo construyendo y mejorando pequeños fuertes con los que defender sus muñecos de madera. Dedicaba horas a observar sus diseños y observar sus desventajas para intentar mejorarlos. A medida que crecía esos fuertes se hicieron mas grandes, y dejaron de proteger a sus muñecos, pasando a proteger a su familia y a sus amigos.

Él siempre había sido ambicioso, y quizás por eso no se dejó amedrentar por la gente que le llamaba loco cuando hablaba del Muro. Aquel muro que protegería a su gente de los peligros del más allá. Brandom lo sabía, era consciente de todo lo que había al norte de aquellas frías tierras, los animales salvajes y esos seres fríos que no morían. Muchas veces, demasiadas, había luchado para evitar la muerte de su familia. Por eso no podía permitir la muerte de nadie mas en su pueblo. El muro se crearía para proteger, no para separar. Y por eso todos los hombres trabajaron unidos en su creación, llegando a pedir ayuda a los los hombres gigantes.

Invernalia, el frío hogar en el que el y su familia habían decidido asentarse, también había sido idea suya. Escogió el nombre porque en aquel paraje nevado no parecía llegar nunca el verano, la vida allí era en un continuo invierno blanco y frío. Erigió su pueblo de la tierra nevada, de los lagos helados y los árboles con rostro, dando cobijo a todo aquel que se presentara ante el. Sabía que aquel lugar perduraría durante siglos, pues estaba bendito por los dioses. Lo que jamás imaginó es que aquel sería el nacimiento del Norte, que el sería el primer ''Rey en el Norte'' de una larga dinastía. Desde luego, Brandon Stark se ganó el apodo de ''El constructor'', ya que no solo construía muros y aldeas, sino que también había construido un legado, una reputación y una de las casas más importantes de los Siete Reinos.


	2. El rey que se arrodilló

**El rey que se arrodilló**

Torrhen Stark era un hombre valiente, no temía a sus enemigos. Por esa razón aquella fría mañana se dirigió al sur para plantar batalla, seguido de sus treinta mil hombres, sin miedo a su destino. Había luchado en cientos de batallas feroces, y tenía junto a el a los mejores soldados norteños, que no tenían miedo de morir por su libertad. Creía que nada de lo que pudiera ver ahí se podía comprar con un ataque de los otros en pleno invierno. El salvaje norte siempre había resistido a la conquista. Podría haber sido recordado con ''Torrhen el Valiente''.

Pero, como todo buen rey, era un hombre sencillo y lo que más le preocupaba era el bienestar de su pueblo. Por encima de su orgullo, del honor o del nombre de su casa. Y por esa razón, al ver a Balerion y el ejército que esperaba por ellos no pudo mas que pensar en todo lo que le esperaba a la vuelta, si es que conseguía volver. Miles de mujeres e hijos huérfanos de guerra. Gente indefensa ante los ataques de salvajes. Familias rotas, llantos y hambre. Tardarían años en recuperar las fuerzas y si perdían serían aniquilados por aquel hombre de cabello blanco y su dragón. Sería el fin del Norte. Podría haber sido recordado como ''El Rey Humilde''.

Dejando de lado su orgullo, envió a su hermano Brandon Nieve a parlamentar la paz. Perdieron su libertad, pero salvaron miles de vidas. Y Torrhen Stark pasó a la historia como ''El rey que se arrodilló''. Y también como el último ''Rey en el Norte''.


	3. El rey que perdió el Norte

**El rey que perdió el Norte.**

Robb Stark había mirado a los ojos a la muerte una y otra vez. En las batallas sabía que se enfrentaba a ella, así que blandía su espada como a una vieja aliada, aferrándose a la vida mediante ella. Sabía que era el precio que muchas veces había que pagar por la libertad. Muchos habían muerto a su lado, aliados, amigos e incluso familiares. Por eso miraba a la muerte de frente, enfrentándose a ella de forma honesta. A su lado, su lobo Viento Gris, le cubría las espaldas y lo protegía con su presencia. Habían desarrollado una relación tan cercana que para el ya era algo más que una mascota. Era como una parte de si mismo.

La noche en que fue apuñalado no esperaba a la muerte. Le pilló desprevenido, sin su espada en la mano, sin Viento Gris a su espalda. Con su madre mirando y sus aliados traicionándole. Por eso Robb, El joven lobo, no pudo defenderse mientras le clavaban un puñal. Por eso no pudo despedirse de aquellos a quienes amaba, ni vengarse de quienes le traicionaron. La muerte no siempre viene de frente, a veces te ataca por la espalda.

En ese momento Robb entendió las palabras de su madre acerca de que no todas las peleas se libran en el campo de batalla. Entendió que había perdido la batalla en el momento en que puso por encima sus sentimientos a la promesa con sus aliados. Entendió que ni siquiera el pan y la sal podían salvarle con unos enemigos como los Bolton y los Frey. Pero ya era tarde para el. Había perdido el Norte.


End file.
